Queen Under The Hobbit Hole
by Kate Of The North
Summary: Kyrie's father was an old friend of Gandalf's, so it was no surprise to her when the Grey Wizard asked her to join a certain company as the company's tinkerer. Excited to learn more about her father and thirsty for adventure, Kyrie will change the fate of the company quite a bit. Especially the fate of a certain bookish Hobbit. Bilbo/OC. Rating will become M later.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Hobbit story! I know I have alot of stories floating around that are still being worked on, but what can I say! When inspiration strikes, it strikes (:

Read and Review (:

* * *

The stars shone brightly over the small town, where many of the guards lining the massive stone wall were snoozing on their watch. The town was rather small, nestled in the Bay in just Southwest of The Fangorn Forest. A few of the guards were gambling, or joking around, but one guard was doing his job-even though he had a little shadow attached to his ankles.

"Daddy! Look at the lights." A small girl squeaked happily, pointing out into the distance. In her hands was a small metal box that had small gears and springs poking out of it.

The small girl's father sighed, seeing a few dabs of lights in the distance. It was late at night and he was surprised that his eldest child was not asleep, instead opting to stay awake and tinker with another of her little inventions. His daughter's mismatched eyes were bright as she watched the dots of light in the distance.

"Just some small band of nomads, not much comes this way, Kyrie." The man, Arthur, said, patting his eldest child on the head. Taking her invention from his daughter and placing it down, Arthur picked Kyrie up and placed her on his shoulders

"Look out there, to the South: that's how to get to Gondor. To the East: The Brown Lands and eventually, The Sea of Rhun. To the West: Enedwaith. And to the North: Fangorn Forest." Arthur said, holding his daughter tightly and turning into each direction. Kyrie cooed as each direction was pointed out, but then something caught her attention.

"Daddy! A man with a funny hat." Kyrie pointed, the small flickers of light having had come closer. It was a man cloaked all in grey, riding on a wagon that had lanterns attached. Arthur was silenced as he looked down at the man in grey, recognizing him instantly.

"Kyrie, rush home to meet our guest. Quick, like a rabbit." Arthur said, rushing down the stairs to report to his commander. He had to return home, an old friend was urgently awaiting him. Unperturbed by her father's strange behavior, Kyrie picked up her metal box, dashed down the stone stairs and into town.

The dark blonde haired child dashed through the sleepy town, careful not to make a sound that would wake up and anger the neighbors. As she came upon the home, the tall, strange man was already outside. The man seemed kind, and since Kyrie's father told her that he was a welcome guest, the child trusted him.

"Hello Mr. Sir, would you like to come in?" Kyrie asked, bowing her head to the grey-cloaked man before she opened the door and held it for him. He chuckled, tapping his wooden staff on the ground in his mirth.

"Ah, yes young girl. I am Gandalf, you must be Kyrie. Your father has written to me about you many times." Gandalf said, following the small girl inside.

"Truly? Ma'am can't come greet you, she spends a lot of her time trying to make Meeko sleep, and the rest is spent sleeping for my next baby sibling." Kyrie said happily, leading Gandalf into the clean and homey kitchen. The older man helped the girl sit onto one of the chairs, her elbows barely reaching the table top.

"Yes, what I say is true. Your father is proud of you, and your siblings." Gandalf said, smiling down at the little girl. Kyrie blushed, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, thank you for saying so. Would you like anything? Daddy will be here soon." Kyrie said, standing up when Gandalf politely asked for a small glass of wine. The wine was shakily poured to the brim of a mug and placed before him, only a few drops rolling down the side.

"Ah, Gandalf the Grey, old friend!" Arthur said, opening his front door and rushing over to the older man only minutes after Kyrie had poured Gandalf his mug of wine.

"Arthur, you haven't aged a moment." Gandalf said, standing up and embracing his friend.

"How have you been? You really must visit more often." Arthur said, noticing his half empty mug of wine. Arthur smiled, patting Kyrie on the head and silently praising her on her questionable hosting abilities.

"That is true, this is only the second time I have laid eyes on your daughter." Gandalf said, smiling down at the yawning girl. Arthur smiled, reaching down to pick up his daughter, but the older wizard beat him to it. Nestled in Gandalf's arms, Kyrie let out a loud and long yawn before closing her eyes. Gandalf stood and followed Arthur into the small girl's bedroom, bending down to tuck her into the sheets.

"Arthur..in fifteen summers, there shall be a grand quest, a company, some will call it. I need you to be there, this is something that I cannot handle alone." Gandalf said after he was positive that Kyrie was asleep.

"Gandalf, I journeyed with you on quests when I was young and un-partnered. I wish I could promise you my assistance, but my situation is very much changed. I have a wife, a five-year-old child, a child only of six months and another on the way. I need to be here for my family." Arthur said, sighing and shaking his head.

"I understand." Gandalf said, but didn't sound disappointed in Arthur's rejection. Arthur sighed, leading Gandalf out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"You have protected your family well and your refusal of my quest proves that you've changed from a wild adventurer to a loving father. But..there is something else I must ask of you." Gandalf said.

"Anything, my friend." Arthur said, looking away from his old friend and serving up some of his wife's honey cake.

"If you shall not accompany me, would you be comfortable with Kyrie joining on my quest?" Gandalf asked, carefully watching his friend's reaction. Arthur was silent, his hazel eyes wide in thought, looking at everything and seeing nothing.

"Kyrie will be excited to join you once she's old enough." Arthur said, reaching across the table to grab Gandalf's hand. The two men were silent for the rest of the visit. Everything that needed to be said could be spoken through their eyes and thoughts.

* * *

"Ma'am? M'ammy, why are we running?" Kyrie, now six years old, whispered fearfully. Cazesher ignored her eldest child, hurriedly packing a large sack with clothes and food. Kyrie and her mother had been home alone when the warning horn was heard.

Cazesher wasn't scared; the poor Faery was _petrified._ Her husband and their two young sons had gone to spend the day with the Thane, but who knew what was happening to them now. All Cazesher could think of doing was getting Kyrie out of the town as quickly as she could.

May the gods save them if she or her children were captured, thanks to her damned blood. The Fae blood that pumped through her veins was almost priceless. The body of a Fae was often used in many magical potions and ceremonies. Dried Fae dust, Fae skin sheets, Fae hair, and eyeball of Fae: pretty much every part of a Fae's body was up for sale-even half Fae beings, such as her children.

As soon as the large pack was stuffed with clean clothes, medicine, and food, Cazesher grabbed her eldest and lifted her up onto her back. Upon Kyrie's back was a small pack of tinkering tools, small inventions, and some blue prints. As Cazesher ran from her home, she finally saw what had caused the guards to sound the alarm.

_Goblins. _

Even in the darkness of night, the smell was enough to identify the creatures. Creature and man growled, howled, and screamed in battle. Shielding her daughter from seeing violence as best she could, Cazesher sprinted through the small village.

"M-Ma'mmy?" Kyrie cried as a wave of blood drenched over the mother and child as a man was decapitated right before their eyes. Wiping as much blood away from her sharp, teal eyes, Cazesher raced all the way to the north side of the thick stone wall.

Kicking and pushing, Cazesher found the loose stone in the wall. This left a small hole, just big enough for a small child to crawl through. Taking her eldest off her back, Cazesher squatted with her on the ground. First, the mother shoved the bag through the hole in the wall and then turned to her daughter.

"You need to run north. Don't stop running, and don't turn back-no matter what you see, or what you hear. You must make it to Fangorn Forest, where my old friends reside. They call themselves the Ents, and they are the large tree-people I told you of. Tell them that you are my daughter and that the day we most feared has come. They will tell you what to do next." Cazesher said quickly, pulling off her ankle bells.

Cazesher attached the ankle bells to her daughter's feet, Kyrie watching in awe. Kyrie always loved her mother's ankle bells. She wore them every day and whenever her mother took a step, they made a beautiful, soft, chiming ring. The ankle bells were four rows of little gold and silver bells that attached to the ankles with hooks and leather ties.

"M'ammy? Aren't you coming with me?" Kyrie cried, making Cazesher want to cry.

"I can't, Key. I've packed you clothes, medicines and food." Cazesher said to her daughter, pulling her into a tight embrace. Kyrie shivered and sniffled, taking in a deep breath of her mother's scent: pine trees and honeysuckle.

"When will I see you again, M'ammy?" Kyrie whimpered, burying herself in her mother's shoulder. Cazesher pulled back, pressing kisses against her daughter's face.

"Soon, Key, soon. Now-go. Run!" Cazesher said softly, the sight of a snooping Goblin made the mother nervous. Just as the little girl was pushed through the small hole in the wall, the Goblin had seen to two. Growling, Cazesher called for Kyrie to run, standing on her bare feet to face the Goblin.

"I SHALL TAKE YOU ON!" Cazesher shouted, feeling her magic well up inside her.

It was do or die.

* * *

I can remember the first day I stumbled into Fangorn Forest when I was six years old. I was cold, tired, scared, lonely, and hungry. The journey had taken me twice as long, since I had to stop and hide from small scouting groups of Goblins.

Doing as my M'ammy instructed, I found myself among the massive tree-people, who had cooed at me once I told them who my parents were. The Ents were very fond of my M'ammy, her being Faery and all-and Faes all love nature. The Ents all froze when I recanted her mother's words of _"the day they most feared had come"._

I stayed with the Ents for five days, sleeping in their shade and playing in their forest. The Ents re-packed my bag with sweet berries, honeycomb, and plenty of water. The leader of the Ents, Treebeard, told me to travel back home, it was now safe to return.

In the short amount of time in the forest, I had become attached to one of the younger trees. His name was Bregalad, but told me to call him Quickbeam and he was named as my charge during my stay in the forest. I played in his shade during the day, and slept in his branch-like arms during the night.

After saying my goodbyes to the Ents, I scurried on home, quicker in pace than when I had left now that I was familiar with the paths. At first sight of home, I had squealed with joy, almost tripping over my own feet as I sprinted towards home.

I was overjoyed! I couldn't wait to throw my arms around my M'ammy, hug my younger brother, hold my youngest brother and then throw myself into my Father's arms and feel safe and warm as I always had.

But my joy did not last for long.

The only thing left of my home was the dilapidated wall, remnants of homes, bodies and ash. Not one thing was alive, but I could recognize everything. The home of my tutor, Mister Ruckerglass, now just rubble and charred wooden beams.

Unable to visit what remained of my childhood home, I made a split second decision to turn tail and return to the safety of the Ents.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Gandalf

Thanks to all my gorgeous reviewers (:

Read and Review (:

* * *

Growing up with the Ents was _special_.

I had quite the different upbringing than most children. After my re-arrival to the forest, Quickbeam was hasty in taking me under his wing_..err.._his branch. Learning the language of the trees and learning how to listen to nature had been easy for me, mostly because of the Fae blood that my mother had given down to me.

But with that wonderful relationship with nature came a horrible price. Fae's were rare, prized possessions. Some were sold for parts like cattle, some were bred like dogs and others were kept like birds in cages. Luckily, my Human blood threw many Fae hunters for a loop and rarely did anyone enter Fangorn.

When most little girls would be in school, learning how to cook and clean, taking care of the men, learning how to care for children and be trained as wives, I learned none of those things.

Well, besides cooking, of course.

Days were spent lounging in the sunlight that beamed down from the tree tops, leaping from branch to branch through the canopy. Befriending the animals, smelling each flower that I came across, learning which were poisonous and which were safe to eat. By clearing away rotting underbrush and pulling weeds from my "Papi's" soil, I became strong.

The only thing I retained from civilization was my love for inventions. The Ents were at first wary of the small girl carrying around her satchel of tools, but as soon as I started making water carrying pipes to help the older animals, the trees accepted the strange part of me. They called me a 'Tinker', but I much prefer the title that my father used to call me, an 'Inventress'.

After all, there were inventors, why couldn't I be an inventress?

I of course still remembered my blood family. The faces of my blood family were still in my head, but they had long since gone murky. I couldn't remember the exact shades of their colorings, their smells, and I had forgotten my younger brothers' voices.

"Key! Key, where are you?" The voice of Quickbeam, my "Papi", boomed though the lush canopy, interrupting my thoughts. The canopy was the perfect place for me to work on my blue prints, which was exactly what I was doing. He sounded nervous, yet angry.

I quickly went over the mental list of the chores I was supposed to do today, just in case he was upset with me.

Quickly, I dropped from the canopy to the fertile soil on my bare feet. Breaking off in a sprint towards my tree-father, my ankle bells jingling softly like the wind, I shouted out to Quickbeam.

"I'M COMING, PAPI!" I shouted, leaping over roots and rushing around some of the older Ents, who grumbled at me. All my tree-family seemed on edge, watching one edge of the forest with dark looks. Worried, because that's where many of my Papi's trees lived, I pushed myself to run faster.

"Papi, what's going on?" I asked, as I skid to a stop in front of Quickbeam. Quickbeam and his brothers were waiting for Treebeard to announce some sort of "decision", but I don't know what my adoptive Grandfather was deciding over.

"Where's Gee-pa?" I asked, climbing into my Papi's hands. Bringing me up to eye level, Quickbeard sighed, shaking his head.

"The Orcs are closing in on the forest. Last night, they cleared a block of the East side of the forest." Quickbeam said, quickly hushing me as I gasped, becoming stiff.

"Everything will be alright, Key. Stay close to the inner ring of the forest." Quickbeam said, rustling my hair with some of his leaves, making me laugh. Setting me back on the ground, he gently prodded my back with one of his branches.

"Off ye go. Remember, inner circle!" Quickbeam repeated, watching me rush away from the group of Ents, deeper into the forest.

"READY YOUR WEAPONS, JUST AS PRECAUTION!" Quickbeam shouted, suddenly becoming nervous.

* * *

The inner circle of forest was just like paradise, in my eyes anyway. The plants were always in full bloom and the animals were always healthy and unafraid of me. A stream trickled through, reflecting the colors of the forest.

"Orcs, so close to home..what's going on with the world?" I rhetorically asked a fat looking salmon that swam past me. Rude salmon, they never seem to listen to me when I spoke. I couldn't speak to animals, but I seemed to have a kindred bond with most animals, but not all animals.

Salmon just happened to be one of those non-kindred animals.

"At least it's not Goblins, but neither one is good." Sighing again, I obeyed my Papi and went to the hollow tree-trunk where I kept my possessions, including my weapons.

Two curved, six inch daggers which I like to attach to each of my thighs, as well as a small pouch of throwing knives. I would have loved to learn how to use an axe, but the Ents obviously weren't too comfortable with their little girl swinging around an axe.

What kind of Ent would want to wield an axe?

I know I'm noy Ent, obviously, but I was considered by the Ents as one of their own. Laughing at the mental image of myself as a real Ent, I attached my daggers to my hips and fastened my pouch of throwing knives on my left hip.

I couldn't believe that Papi was worried about Orcs coming into the inner circle! Most beings were petrified of Fangorn forest, and those who weren't were forced out when they proved dangerous to us.

The minute of complete silence, comfort, and serenity was destroyed by a battle cry. A single Orc burst through the underbrush, wielding a black, chipped sword. Quickly defending myself, ripping a dagger out of its sheath.

"Bastard." I hissed, the hair on the back of my neck standing up. Of course as soon as I was relaxing in the silence, this face-smelter pops out of nowhere. The Orc snarled, its mouth wide open and dripping with discolored saliva.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ON!" I screamed and lunged at the Orc, my dagger sinking into the Orc's collar bone. The Orc's sword fileted away the skin on my left shoulder, coming dangerously close to my throat.

Smashing the Orc's head with the hilt of my dagger disorientated the beast long enough to slice the dagger into its throat. Blood sprayed across the once peaceful inner circle, which was once again silent.

"Key!" Quickbeam shouted, his loud footsteps shaking the ground as he raced to where he heard a fight.

"PAPI!" I shouted, sheathing my dagger and began to poke at the dead Orc with the bottom of my heel. When Papi burst through the tree line, he was horrified at the sight of his bloodied daughter.

"I killed it, Papi! I saved the inner circle!"

* * *

Quickbeam was worried.

The large Ent marched through the forest, his sleeping daughter curled up in his hands, which he held close to his trunk-like chest. As he walked towards Treebeard's living, he let his mind wander. He found himself thinking of his Key, who had changed so much in the years she had spent with him.

The once tiny, quiet, prim and proper girl with greasy dirty blonde hair and glowing hazel-teal mismatched eyes, had changed dramatically. Her body had grown over time, now an athletic woman about four feet, eight inches tall. Her long hair had been braided by some of the smaller woodland creatures. Her ears were faintly pointed and her feet and hands were small, thanks to the Fae blood from her mother.

Key had grown out of her shyness, having been taught the blunt nature of the Ents. Kyrie was not the gentle, prim and proper girl she once was. She was a fighter, Quickbeam was not surprised that she was able to kill the Orc. Key was aggressive, the shyness from her childhood rarely peeking through anyone.

His Key was the light of his's life. As her "father", he was biased, but he could see both the positive and negative sides of his daughter's personality. On the positive branch, Kyrie was a protector and nurturer by nature. She loved quickly, deeply and fiercely, and had an undying amount of loyalty. She also was very smart. Her tinkering and inventing was amazing, the small girl able to draft and then create in a single night.

But, with the good comes the bad, and Quickbeam wasn't ashamed to point out what his daughter needed to work on. Kyrie was very strong-headed, with an overprotective and over controlling streak. She was lazy, sometimes she just liked to wait to see if whatever she wanted would come to her instead of having to get after it herself. Her nurturing nature was somewhat of a double edged sword, she sometimes she made herself a scapegoat to save someone else's neck.

Kyrie was illiterate as well, but what would be expected of a girl who grew up in the woods? She was able to understand her own blueprints, because all she used was numbers and drawings.

"Quickbeam? I've heard the whispers from the others. Is it true? An Orc in the inner circle?" Treebeard said as Quickbeam found his leader. Treebeard looked exhausted, his branches slightly drooping. All Quickbeam had to do was hold up Key, sound asleep, but still covered in Orc blood.

"We should send her away. The time for her to join the Grey wizard comes soon." Quickbeam said softly, cradling the young girl in his arms. Quickbeam knew all about the promise that Arthur made to Gandalf the Grey all those years ago, and he intended to uphold Arthur's pledge. Treebeard made a small grunt, stepping closer to Quickbeam.

"You never wish her to leave. You will miss her, son. We will all miss her. Kyrie will not wish to leave." Treebeard whispered, watching the girl yawn and curl further in on herself.

"Kyrie must be with humans, or at least other flesh-creatures. She cannot find a happy married life with an Ent, can't raise a family. Her real father promised Gandalf that she would aid him on his quest. That quest comes soon, and she must go." Quickbeam said softly, turning his gaze up to the stars.

"A _'real father'_ is one who raises a child. Arthur would be proud to call you another father to his daughter. He would be proud that you love her as your own, and how you have loved her. How you want the best for her, even if it breaks both your hearts to be separated." Treebeard said, making Quickbeam take a deep breath.

"She goes at sunrise." Quickbeam decided shortly, still looking up at the stars.

"It will be hard for her. Is she strong enough yet to be parted from you? Is she strong enough not to need her Father-her Papi?" Treebeard said, but Quickbeam only kept staring up at the stars.

"She is Kyrie, daughter of Quickbeam. She has always been and always will be strong enough."

* * *

"I..I have to leave?" I whispered, looking up at Quickbeam with wide eyes. Quickbeam sighed, looking down at me from his massive height.

"Yes, when the sun rises." Quickbeam muttered.

"D-did I do something wrong? I mean..I SAVED the inner circle, Papi!" I didn't cry, didn't raise my voice-I just whispered.

"Of course not, Kyrie!" Quickbeam hushed me. "It's just time for you to go on an adventure."

"Adventure? Papi, did a woodpecker burrow into your head?" I asked worriedly, eyeing my father's head. I'm not one for adventure, I'm able to put up a fight, but I'm not a fan of walking over long distances. I'm used to walking through the short paths in the forest, hopping tree to tree, or being carried by Papi if the trek was too long.

"Key..you remember your father, the human?" Quickbeam asked, sighing deeply.

"Sure, Papi." I said.

"Your father, Arthur Levistone, was truly an amazing adventurer. He helped a group of Dwarves fight against the Forest Elves, and then helped to create their peace treaty. He was beloved by a wizard, who had lead many of his adventures. One day, the Wizard came by and asked your father to join him on a quest in the future. Arthur said that he could not join, but he said that when you were old enough, you would be happy to join the Wizard on his quest." Quickbeam said, still staring off into the distance.

"He..he promised me to a quest?" I whispered, looking up at Papi.

"He meant nothing bad. You are the birth daughter of Arthur Levistone and Cazesher Seneca. You were bred and born to be an adventurer." Quickbeam said happily, trying to convince me that this quest was a good idea.

"But Papi..I'll have to walk all the way!" I cried, wilting in his hands at the mere thought of walking for so long. Quickbeam chuckled, but the sound did not sound as rich as it always had.

"Your Wizard will be arriving shortly after sunrise on his cart. From then you shall ride to gather the rest of the company. Come, spend one last breakfast with your old father, Kyrie." Quickbeam chuckled softly, shaking his head. I frowned, hearing the depressed tone in Papi's voice.

"Oh Papi, it won't be the last. It'll just be a little while before the next breakfast." I laughed, patting my Papi's trunk as he stood, carrying us towards the fresh harvest of rabbit meat and ripe apples.

* * *

"..He's a Wizard?" I whispered up to Papi as a rickety, old wagon slowly came into view. It was an old man at the reins of an old looking donkey, wearing all grey clothing.

"Yes, Key. He is a great Wizard." Quickbeam said, re-adjusting my back pack once more. I could remember this feeling-from when I was a child, about a year before the destruction of the village, when I had attended my first year of schooling. My M'ammy had pampered me, pre-packing and organizing my bag, while she did and re-did my hair.

It was the same feeling, all over again.

"Don't you remember him at all?" Papi asked, making sure that he had stocked enough food in my bag.

How old was I when I last saw this man? Five at most?

So _yes_…yes, I remember him.

"No." I muttered truthfully, rolling my eyes. How am I supposed to remember some strange wizard from when I was just a little kid? Sometimes I worry about Papi's brain. There's been too many woodpeckers and squirrels living in there.

"He's a very kind man-very strange. Speaks in riddles. You'll enjoy his company." Papi said, rustling some of his branches as the cart came closer to where we stood in the tree line.

"Great, another old man that I can't understand." I snorted, smirking up at Papi, who gently thwacked the back of my head with one of his branches. I don't know how long this quest will be, but I'm gonna miss this old tree.

"Good morning, Gandalf the Grey." Papi said as the cart came to a stop before us. The old man stepped out, standing to a rather magnificent height. He had a dirty grey beard and long hair of the same color that tumbled down his shoulders. He seemed to carry nothing but a pointy hat atop his head and a simple looking staff.

I couldn't believe that this old man was a wizard. He seemed too old, possibly too frail. He had that grandfatherly sort of vibe about him, sort of like Gee-pa Treebeard. The Wizard's eyes were a beautiful sky blue and he looked far to kind and gentle to carry any sort of monstrous power.

One thing about wizards: looks can be deceiving.

"Quickbeam." Gandalf nodded and smiled to Papi, who nodded back. Gandalf's sky blue eyes then focused on me, a tender look coming to his eyes.

"Kyrie, how you've grown. Grown in body, I can see, I can't wait to find out how in mind you have grown!" Gandalf said, cocking his head to the side to examine me.

"Hello, sir." I said, feeling slightly shy around this man who apparently knew so much about me, but I know jack-shit about him.

"Please, call me Gandalf. Oh gods..you look like your Mother, but you act like your Father. Tell me Quickbeam, does she still serve wine in mugs?" Gandalf said, his voice soft. My first impression of my Wizard was that he was one of those '_lovey-dovey-love the universe and the world while finding yourself and inner peace'_ types.

Great, I'll be traveling with another nature freak.

Don't get me wrong- I love nature, how could I not. I just detested when someone tried to pull any of that psychological shit on me. I don't want to "explore myself" or "review my unconscious", I just want to eat, work on my inventions, and maybe take a few naps in-between.

"Serving wine?" I asked nervously, looking up at Papi, who was chuckling into his hand.

"When you were small, you hosted for me while your Mother was asleep, she was on her third pregnancy after all. You offered me some wine, and instead of putting it in a wine glass-you put it in a rather lovely green mug." Gandalf said with a soft smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sounds like something that Kyrie would do. Sweet child, means well, but doesn't think things through." Quickbeam teased, once again flicking me with a branch.

"Hey! Be thankful you got wine!" I chirped, a small blush dusting my cheeks as the two chuckled at me.

"So, Kyrie, are you ready?" Gandalf said, looking back at his donkey and carriage. I shouldered my backpack, and my small pouch of tinkering tools that hung off my other shoulder. I looked up to Papi and held my arms out, just how I used to when I was small.

Well, smaller.

"I'm going to miss you, Papi." I whispered once Papi and picked me up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you as well, Key. Remember, as soon as this quest is over, you come straight home." Papi whispered, the thick bark of his skin slightly digging into mine.

"Of course, Papi." I laughed, hugging him as tightly as I could.

"And please be careful." Papi sighed, pulling away. "And try to make some friends, maybe more. I'm getting old, I need some damned grandchildren."

"PAPI!" I cried, swatting at the embarrassingly annoying tree. Papi chuckled, a soft look coming into his eyes.

"Please be safe. I'll think of you every moment of every day."

"I will, Papi, I promise on everything I've ever known. I'll think of you every moment of everyday AND every night." I laughed, tugging on one of Papi's leaves as he sat me down. I turned to Gandalf and nodded my head, making my way to the rickety looking carriage.

"Bye, Papi." I said, as Gandalf took his seat beside me at the reins.

"Not goodbye. Until later, Key, my daughter. I love you." Papi sighed sadly, smiling softly.

"Until later, Papi. I love you too." I said, waving at my Papi as Gandalf turned the cart around and started steering us towards the horizon. I watched and waved until my Papi was nothing but a dot in the horizon.

"We will follow the North-South Rode, which will take us North. We will pass Isengard by nightfall, cross The Gwathló River, then cross Baranduin River, and then into The Shire. We will get there in no time thanks to Old Fertie here." Gandalf said after a few minutes of silence.

The old donkey, Old Fertie, _hee-hawed_ at the mention of her name, twitching her ears. The donkey looked healthy enough, but she was clearly an elderly donkey.

"She's a lovely creature." I said, silently hoping that the old beast would last the journey.

"The most beautiful in her herd." Gandalf said.

"She looks it." I said, not knowing what to say. There was about an hour of long, awkward, drawn out silence between Gandalf and I. I don't think he noticed it, he was preoccupied with smoking his pipe weed and with his inner thoughts.

"Do you prefer to be called Kyrie or Key?" Gandalf asked out of the blue.

"Uh..any of them, I suppose. I go by all of them, but only some of the younger Ents and Papi call me Key." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Does anyone call you something other than Gandalf?"

"Oh, I have many names." Gandalf laughed deeply, a plume of smoke wafting from his smile.

"Are you a criminal then? Multiple aliases?" I teased, letting out a laugh. Gandalf snorted while laughing, playfully rolling his eyes at me.

"That would make you my accomplice, now wouldn't it?" Gandalf taunted back before we fell into a now comfortable silence for a short while. Gandalf took us through a winding mountain pass that looked too narrow for us to pass through.

After making it through the mountain pass by nightfall, I noticed that the old donkey wasn't stopping to rest. Gandalf didn't seem to tire either, and pressed his steed on.

"Are we going to take rest?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Gandalf shook his head, his pipe still in his lips.

"We shall go night and day, Old Fertie can and has handled the trip many times. We must make haste." Gandalf said softly, seemingly speaking as softly as the crickets that sang around us.

"You can sleep in the cart, it's much too long for you to go without sleep." Gandalf said, nodding towards the back of the cart where he had stored my bag. Nodding, I stood shakily from the passenger seat and threw my legs over into the cart.


	3. Chapter 3: Sign The Contract

Thanks to all my gorgeous reviewers (:

Read and Review (:

* * *

"Old man, how much longer?" I whined; practically limp in the seat beside Gandalf. It had been about a week and a half since we'd started our journey to The Shire and it was taking so damned long. I'd been able to sleep in the cart every night, but Gandalf and Old Fertie never seemed to stop or sleep. I'd only seen them stall to eat and if I asked for a hygiene break.

"As long as it will take to get there." Gandalf said, his blue eyes twinkling in mirth.

"But how long is that?" I laughed, nudging him lightly. The week and a half was long, but it was bloody amazing. I'd never left Fangorn Forest after I had run back, but I'd heard stories of the world beyond my forest paradise.

Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Wizards, Orcs, Goblins, Gnomes, Hobbits, and all other types of creatures that I hope to see on this quest! In only one week, I had already seen gorgeous landscapes, and some beautiful creatures. Gandalf had rode us through a human village and it was wonderful to see a human village once again.

"Where are we currently?" I asked, looking up at the soft purple, pink, and orange evening sky. "I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions."

"Don't apologize for curiosity, my Key. We'll need that curiosity during this quest." Gandalf said, handing me his pipe to hold as he dug around in his robe for some more pipe weed.

"I don't want to pester you with so many questions." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't be wary of asking questions. That is how we get answers." Gandalf said, finding a rather large bag of pipe weed and taking his pipe back.

"Yet you haven't answered any of my questions." I teased, my nose twitching as the light smoke hit my senses.

"Oh yes! We are not far from crossing The Gwathló River, also called Greyflood. About another week or two of travel. We have been lucky and we have made wonderful time." Gandalf seemed pleased with our speed.

"Will the quest be this long?" I asked. I haven't thought much about the quest, only wondering on what I hoped to see. I hadn't even asked the Wizard what the whole quest was about!

"Oh, of course not!" Gandalf chuckled, blowing out a ring of smoke that slowly turned into a smoke dragon. The wispy dragon spun through the air, flying around my neck and into my hair.

"Our true quest will be much longer. We shall face hardships, and we will all be traveling on ponies and on foot." Gandalf said, flicking at Old Fertie's reigns.

"Now who's joining us? I've asked you so many questions, but almost none of them have been about the quest!" I said, furrowing my brow.

"There shall be..let's see..thirteen...you..and if Mr. Baggins agrees, then there shall be fifteen of you. Then one of me." Gandalf then drifted off into his own thoughts, puffing out smoke every so often.

* * *

"Kyrie, wake up! We are entering The Shire!" Gandalf called me awake. Slowly, I uncurled myself from my padding in the back of the cart. The rest of the trip had been just under two weeks, just like the old Wizard had predicted.

"R-really?" I yawned tiredly, shaking myself awake and stretching. I managed to crawl into the seat beside Gandalf, who seemed as refreshed as he always was. I swear, I don't think Wizards need sleep. I still feel bad for poor Old Fertie, poor girl didn't seem tired, but I'm sure she could use a break.

"Just take a look around." Gandalf said, waving his arm across the landscape. Together, Gandalf and I had traveled all sorts of landscapes. Beaches, mountains, forests, lakes, plains, but nothing we had seen could be compared to the beauty of The Shire.

Green, everything was bright and colorful. Rolling hills were covered with thick grass and blooming flowers, some of the most beautiful landscapes that I've ever seen. The Hobbits, the natives of The Shire, were peaceful folk. They were about half the size of a full blooded human, sort of like the Fae.

I wouldn't call a Hobbit a Faery to his or her face though.

As the cart slowly rolled through the quaint little Shire town, which Gandalf told me was called Hobbiton, the native Hobbits all waving at us as we passed. They seemed a hearty people, hardworking as well. Small Hobbit children were scampering around, their large hairy feet flopping against the pressed dirt and cobblestone roads.

All the homes were quaint little holes in the ground with circular architectures. Dark woods and brick were brightened up by the multicolored circular doors which seemed to pop out to the eye. Each home seemed to have a lovely garden and seemed to meld into the rolling hills.

The cart jerked to a stop suddenly, almost knocking me off my seat. Gandalf dismounted the cart, and tied his cart up at a post and water trough. Past the post was a long road that was dotted with some larger Hobbit-holes.

"We're walking, where to?" I asked, peering down the sunny road.

"We shall be encountering our burglar. The others shall meet us here tonight." Gandalf said, pointing to the largest Hobbit-hole that was at the very end of the road.

"I would pull up the hood of your cloak." Gandalf said, pulling his ancient looking staff from the back of the cart. He adjusted his hat and robes, starting to walk slowly down the dirt road.

"Am I not welcome in this burglar's home?" I joked, striding beside the Wizard. I pulled the hood of my half-cloak over my head, shadowing most of my face.

"Of course not, I just believe it would be a lovely surprise when the company finds out that their tinkerer and warrior is a beautiful woman." Gandalf chuckled, his staff making soft thumping noises against the ground.

"I will disregard that last bit as a horrible joke." I snorted, rolling my eyes as we neared the large Hobbit-hole. The dirt road became soft grass and flat cobblestones, which felt much better against my bare toes. The circular door to the hole was a gorgeous green shade, but that's not what caught my attention first.

It was the Hobbit who was sitting beside the door on a bench, surrounded by the most gorgeous flowers and smoking a long pipe. He had the wildest head of copper brown hair and dark blue-green eyes. The Hobbit had the strangest attire as well, brown pants that went to his knees, a long-sleeved white shirt, a gold vest with a gaudy flower pattern, and a light blue cravat.

"Good morning." The Hobbit said as Gandalf and I stepped up to his home, peering at him from over his gate. It was amusing to see Gandalf towering over everything, the old Wizard seemed quite comfortable with his towering height. Me, I thought that the Hobbit-size town was lovely. I was a little taller than the average Hobbit, but not by much.

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not. Or perhaps that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf mused, peering up into the bright blue sky. I almost burst a lung trying to keep from laughing as the Hobbit's face curled in confusion.

"Uh..All of them at once, I suppose." The Hobbit stuttered, watching Gandalf as if he was crazed. "Can I help you two with something?"

"That remains to be seen." Gandalf said, leaning heavily against his staff. The Hobbit rose a brow at Gandalf, who smiled and tilted his head to far sideways, I'm surprised his hat didn't slide off.

"I'm looking for somebody to share an adventure with." Gandalf said mysteriously, tilting his head to stare at the sky once more. I peeked up as well, but there was nothing of interest except for fluffy white clouds. The Hobbit's brow furrowed as he quickly dropped his long pipe from his lips.

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine that anyone west of Bree will be interested in adventures." The Hobbit said with a strange twist of his head. That's a little confusing. Why would the Hobbit react so strongly to the mere thought of an adventure?

"Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things." The Hobbit continued, standing and moving to his mailbox with a snooty air about him. It was obvious that he was redirecting his attention to his mailbox that we stood next to, trying to avoid eye contact with Gandalf. As he came closer, I noticed that I wasn't much taller than the Hobbit. Maybe by a few inches, his curly haired head came just up to my eye.

"Make you late for dinner." The Hobbit said, sticking his pipe back in his mouth. He started thumbing through his envelopes, faking interest and humming in concentration as he read every address. The Hobbit's eyes kept darting between the mail in his hands and Gandalf and I, a clear sight that he was uncomfortable with us.

"Uhhgghhh…Good morning." The Hobbit said after he took a few hasty puffs of his pipe. Without even as much as a nod of his curly head, the Hobbit turned around to head back inside his hole. Gandalf huffed, his head rearing back in shock at the Hobbit's attitude.

"To think I should have lived to be good morning'ed to by Belladonna Took's son! As if I were selling buttons at the door!" Gandalf seethed, his eyes narrowing at the Hobbit, who stopped his march to his home halfway up his stone steps.

"I beg your pardon?" The Hobbit said, his dark blue-green eyes narrowing in confusion.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins! Not entirely for the better!" Gandalf reprimanded the Hobbit, who seemed to get more agitated. The Hobbit's, Bilbo's, eyes darkened and narrowed, watching the two of us with a wary glance.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo said sarcastically, cocking his hip to the side. "Do I know you?"

"Well you know my name! Although you don't remember that I belong to it! I am Gandalf..and Gandalf..means me!" Gandalf said cheerily, smiling down at the Hobbit. "And this is my Tinkerer." He said, gesturing to me with a flourish. I took this as a sign that Gandalf wanted me to stay silent, so all I did was bow low at the waist.

"Gandalf…G-Gandalf..oh! Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on midsummer night's eve!" The Hobbit's eyes flashed with recognition. Gandalf laughed along with the Hobbit until he said that he had thought Gandalf had gone out of business.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked angrily, making the Hobbit clear his throat. I noticed that Baggins had a custom of shutting his mouth by smoking his long pipe when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well I'm pleased to find that you remembered something of me, even if it was only my fireworks." Gandalf said, tapping his foot on the cobblestone. Bilbo eyed Gandalf worriedly, taking slow puffs of his pipe.

"Please, go wait by the cart, Tinkerer." Gandalf turned to me, a sly smile on his face. "I'll join you soon."

I nodded, turning around and making my way back to the cart. I guess Gandalf wanted some one-on-one time with Bilbo to try and _persuade_ him into joining us.

Good luck to that old, crazy Wizard.

* * *

"Remember, keep your hood up until after you sign the contract." Gandalf reminded me as we strode towards the Baggins' Hobbit-hole. When Gandalf came back to the cart, he had told me that he had persuaded Bilbo into joining us and that the Hobbit had invited us over tonight for a celebration/contract-signing dinner.

"Why?" I asked, already tugging my hood over my head. Gandalf had told me to keep my hood up about four times now and I was starting to get suspicious.

"As a surprise!" Gandalf said cheerily, his staff was leaning across his shoulders.

"Whatever you say." I snorted as we came to the front door, which was wide open. Shouting and cheering came from inside the Hobbit-hole, which was just the right size for me to step into, but Gandalf had to bend down.

"Gandalf!" voices cheered as we entered the luxurious and homey Hobbit-hole. Gandalf steered us towards the kitchen, where tables were shoved together and twelve Dwarves sat.

"Hello, company!" Gandalf greeted the Dwarves, who all cheered. Looking in the corner, I saw Bilbo Baggins, but he was not in the celebrating mood. He seemed agitated, nervous, and shocked. As I concentrated on his voice, I noticed that he was trying to stop the Dwarves from '_destroying his home'. _

"We were not invited, were we?" I hissed lowly, slowly turning to Gandalf. I glanced towards Gandalf, who smiled sheepishly.

_Tricky old Wizard._

* * *

Bilbo's POV:

I can't believe it! One moment, I'm alone, about to eat my first supper and then the next moment, twelve Dwarves were rampaging through my house! They were leaving mud, dirt, grime, and all sorts of nasty things about! They were tossing their coats and weapons wherever they pleased!

And don't even get me started on the debauchery they committed on my pantry!

And now that damned Wizard and his cloaked Tinkerer were back! There's no doubt in my mind that they have something to do with the attack on my home!

The Dwarves had cheered at the sight of the Wizard, just at the same time that they were almost about to start eating. After throwing food about, walking on my table, and having a _–oh gods-_ a belching contest, I would have thought their desire for destruction was satiated. I was wrong.

The Dwarves then started rousing around the house, doing gods know what! It took me at least twenty minutes to chase Gandalf down, and when I finally found him, he actually found me. I was about to bash my head in when Gandalf appeared, asking about why I looked so upset!

"Gandalf! What is the meaning of this?! I'm surrounded by Dwarves! What are they doing here?" I shouted, cringing as I heard some of the Dwarves start another belching contest and one spoke of crocket and how one _'needed the balls to play.'_

Truly _vile!_

"They're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf seemed calm and cheery, which only made me more irritated.

"I don't want to get used to them! Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet! T-the the- they PILLAGED the pantry! I'm not going to even tell you what they've done to the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing! I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" I ranted, trying to take deep, calming breaths.

Just as I was about to start screaming, one Dwarf politely interrupted Gandalf and I to ask where he could put his plate. When another Dwarf grabbed his plate and tossed it to another Dwarf who was standing in the kitchen doorway! Then, all the plates, glasses, and silverware started soaring through the air!

"Can you not do that?!" I cried, watching my mother's good plates go flying through the air. I rushed into my kitchen, where the Dwarves were banging and hitting together silverware to make a cacophony which they thought was music. "You'll blunt them!"

"Oh, you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" A Dwarf with a strange hat and braided pigtails taunted, hitting the table harder with his fists. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of dark brown fabric. The Wizard's Tinkerer was standing in the doorway, his face shadowed by his hood. The hooded tinkerer was helping the Dwarves, catching glassware and tossing it off to the Dwarf with an…_axe_ sticking out of his head.

**_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks."_** One of the Dwarves started singing, and was quickly joined by the rest of his filthy little company.

**_"Smash the bottles and burn the corks! Chip the glasses and crack the plates! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_** The Dwarves all sang, plates, glasses, and silverware flying through the air. Some Dwarves were washing, some were drying, and some were sorting.

Sure, they're cleaning now after they've eaten me out of house and home!

**_"Cut the cloth and tread the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl! Pound them up with a thumping pole! And when you've finished, if any are whole- Send them down the hall to roll! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_** All the Dwarves cheered. They had all re-joined together in the kitchen, standing proudly around the stacks of "cleaned" wares.

I can feel my eye twitching.

Try and take deep breaths, Bilbo old boy, deep breaths.

Then, just when I thought nothing could get worse, there was another knock at the front door. The Dwarf with white hair and a long beard raced to the door.

Great! More of them!

"Tinkerer, allow me to introduce Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori.." Gandalf said to his hooded friend as all the Dwarves rushed to the front door, pointing to each Dwarf, who had previously introduced themselves to me, but I had no recollection of who was who.

"And the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said, nodding to the doorway. There in the doorway was the biggest Dwarf that I could have imagined! He strode into my home like he owned the place, the other Dwarves bowing down for him.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I would not have found this place at all if it weren't for the mark on the door." Thorin was soft spoken as he talked to Gandalf, he clearly enjoyed the old Wizard's company.

"There's' no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" I said, wanting to rush to my door and check it! I just painted that door! It was the ugliest color of old mustard, but now it was a rather charming green.

And there better not be one mark on it because of that..that..Firework Wizard!

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf called me out of my internal rant. I glared at the Wizard, who was smiling sheepishly. I once dreamed of meeting a Wizard like the ones I read about in my books, but after meeting Gandalf, I rescind that dream!

"So..this is the Hobbit." Thorin said, standing tall with his arms braced over his chest. He stood an awful lot alike the older and meaner Hobbits that used to pick on the younger Hobbits when I was young.

"Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin said, staring at me from down his nose. He started to circle me, like a bloody wolf.

"Pardon me?" I said, standing as firm as I could. This Dwarf would not intimidate me in my own home.

"Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?" The Dwarf said, narrowing his dark blue eyes at me.

"Well I have some skill at conkers, if you must know." I said sarcastically, but a rather vicious look from the large Dwarf had me changing my tone quickly. "B-but I fail to see how that's relevant." I practically whimpered, looking to Gandalf.

"Thought as much." Thorin shot an amused look back as his pose of Dwarves. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said as he looked me up and down with a discouraging eye. I huffed, puffing my chest out and squaring my shoulders. I might not be keen on this adventure or these strangers in my home, but I was no weak grocer!

The whole company laughed and followed their leader into the kitchen. Gandalf smiled and chuckled, but as the Dwarves entered the kitchen, the old Wizard lent against the wall with an exhausted sigh. His Tinkerer walked towards us, and that was when I noticed an odd sound.

Chiming…tinkling really. I traced the sound to the feet of the Tinkerer. His feet were very small and dainty, but then again I've never seen feet other than other Hobbit's feet, which were all massive. I saw that on the Tinkerer's bare feet were rows of silver and gold little bells, which I could hear now that the Dwarves were muttering silently instead of shouting.

With a tilt of Gandalf's head, the Tinkerer and I followed the Dwarves into the kitchen. For a long while, the Dwarves talked about their kin. Thorin was served some soup by the Dwarf that was fatter than all the others combined. The Dwarves seemed saddened by the fact that their kin wouldn't be helping them with their adventure.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin said, staring down into his soup.

"Y-you..you're going on a quest." I asked nervously, standing in Gandalf's shadow. Every braided, hatted, and hooded head turned to stare at me.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, would you have us a little more light?" Gandalf said with an awkward clearing of this throat. I nodded, grabbing a large candle and lighting it as Gandalf spread out a small map onto my kitchen table.

"The Lonely Mountain." I read slowly as I peered over Thorin's shoulder, holding the candle close enough to shed some light, while being far enough away so wax wouldn't start to drip. I saw the tinkerer tug on Gandalf's sleeve, making the Wizard bend down. The tinkerer whispered something into the Wizard's ear, which he nodded to.

"Yes, this is the quest map." Gandalf said, standing tall over all the others in the room. I watched as the tinkerer nodded his head, but didn't speak. Was the tinkerer mute? Gandalf had only introduced him as _'Tinkerer'_, so maybe he didn't have a name. The tinkerer was only about a half a hand taller than me, but his body seemed stick thin. I couldn't see any weapons attached to his back, but that didn't mean he had anything hidden on his person. Other than his daggers and secret pouch, of course.

"Ah...what beast?" I yelped as I suddenly tuned back into the conversation.

"That would be a reference to Smaug, the terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." One of the Dwarf's said, pointing to an illustration of a large, fire breathing dragon. "Air born fire breather. Teeth like razors. Claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes..I know what a dragon is." I said, cupping my hands in front of me nervously.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" The youngest looking Dwarf said, standing up. The other Dwarves cheered, agreeing with the Dwarf that was wearing what looked like a knitted sweater. He was dragged to his seat by Gandalf's Tinkerer, who lent close to whisper into the Dwarf's ear. The young Dwarf's eyes grew to an enormous size and slowly nodded his head.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. We only number thirteen. And not thirteen of the best," The Dwarf that answered Thorin's knock said, dampening the other Dwarves' spirits. "Nor brightest." The old Dwarf sighed, eyeing his rag-tag group of kinsmen. The table erupted with an angered dull roar.

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" The young Dwarf with a braided mustache called, punching his fist in the air. He was chorused by his kinsmen, their deep cheers making my sensitive ears ring unpleasantly.

"Don't forget, we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" The only Dwarf with a smattering of beard fuzz cheered, smiling widely at Gandalf, who seemed to wilt a little.

That deceitful, giant loon!

Here he is, inviting Dwarves into my home, and lying to those Dwarves about his "dragon slaying" abilities!

"How many then? How many dragons have you killed? Give us a number!" One older Dwarf taunted the Wizard, causing all the other Dwarves to start shouting. Gandalf stuttered, and tried to change the conversation. I tried to calm the Dwarves down, but I couldn't hear my own thoughts over the shouts of the Dwarves.

With a mighty roar, Thorin stood up. All the Dwarves instantly quieted down, watching the largest Dwarf with respect.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others have too?" Thorin said rhetorically, rolling his eyes. The Dwarves looked at each other nervously, fearing for their gold.

"Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risks. Perhaps the wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back and wait for others to claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize back this chance to take back Erebore!" Thorin shouted, his fists slamming into my great grandfather's table. I winced and sighed as I saw two indents in the polished wood.

Dwarves are the reason why we can't have nice things.

Thorin's shouts, rousing his men into a rowdy cheer. Gandalf smiled at the cheering company of Dwarves, his tinkerer's shoulders were shaking in what appeared to be light laughter.

I'm still not comfortable with a hooded figure in my home.

The Dwarves then started talking about how they were going to take back their home. Thorin started talking about charging the gate, but then the old Dwarf that opened the door from him shot his idea down. Apparently the door was sealed shut.

Gandalf cleared his throat, a sly smile crossing his wrinkled features. With a rustle of his dirty, grey robes, a key appeared in his hand. The key was bronze, crafted with straight lines and bold designs.

"How came you by this?" Thorin whispered, recognizing the large key.

"It was given to me by your father, my Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said, pressing the key into Throrin's hand. Thorin's eyes flashed in anger for a moment, but he seemed to calm down with the key in his hand.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," The blonde, young Dwarf said happily, his ears perking up.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said, tapping at the red runs on the map with his pipe.

"There's another way in!" The beardless Dwarf said, the room uplifting with small whispers.

"Well..if we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle-Earth who can." Gandalf said, waving his hand over the map in annoyance.

"The task I have in mind will require a lot of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done." Gandalf said, turning his attention to me and smiling.

"That's why we need a burglar." The youngest Dwarf said in realization.

"Hm. A good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." I said, nodding my had and tugging at my suspenders.

"Well..are you?" One of the older Dwarves questioned.

"Am I what?" I asked, trying to remember where I put my other candles. This room was still a little too dim.

"An expert?" The same Dwarf asked.

"Me! Oh! Uh, no no! I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen anything in my life!" I felt positively embarrassed! There was no way that I was a thief and there was no way I would be joining this "merry gathering" of ill-mannered Dwarves.

"He said he's an expert!" The Dwarf with an ear horn said with a chuckle. I kept telling the Dwarves no as their voices and chittering got louder, but thankfully, an older Dwarf stopped everyone.

"I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." The old Dwarf, who I believe was named Balin, said with a soft smile.

"Aye. The wild is no place for gentle folk who can't fight or fend for himself." Balin's tattooed brother said with a snuff.

All the dwarves started to murmur in agreement. I was smiling and nodding my head, feeling proud that I'd managed to wiggle my way out of one of Gandalf's plots.

"And what of your Tinkerer?" Thorin asked over the dull roar of Dwarves. "I already have Tinkers, yet you bring another?"

"Well, my Tinker brings-" Gandalf started, but was cut off.

"The more Tinkerers the better!" The Dwarf named Dori said, slamming his mug onto the table. The Dwarves started talking loudly, and they just would not settle down! Gandalf opened his mouth a few times to try and speak, but he was always over spoken by the Dwarves. Somehow the Dwarves started talking about how I wasn't a decent burglar once more, which seemed to agitate the Wizard.

**"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, than a burglar**…he is!" Gandalf shouted, a black cloud creeping around his form as he stood. With a deep sigh, the Wizard seemed to control himself and sat back down.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf said, trying to sell me to the company as if I was some kind of exotic wares!

"And my Tinkerer is surpassed by none. This Tinker is a rare find, a hybrid of two great races. Tinker was raised in the wild by the great Ents of Fangorn Forest, yet is able to tinker and invent just as well as students who have studied the same craft for years." Gandalf said, nodding to the hooded figure who bowed low at the waist.

"You've asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I've chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great more deal to offer than any of you know. Including himself. Trust me in my choices of members; I have trusted your Dwarves." Gandalf said, furrowing his bushy brows at Throin.

"Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him the contracts." Thorin grumbled to the oldest Dwarf, Balin, who was sitting to his side. I started to stutter, hoping that I could talk my way out of signing this daft contract!

"These contracts..they are completely binding, correct?" Gandalf asked, his blue eyes shining.

What was this damn Wizard up to now?

"Completely." Thorin hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"So whomever signs the contract cannot leave, and whoever signs the contract cannot be kicked out, unless they've done some horrible wrong?" Gandalf said, then seemed to re-think his words. "Rhetorically, of course."

"Completely binding." Thorin parroted. "Now, will your nominees sign them?"

"It depends, do you have the contracts?" Gandalf asked Thorin. Thorin's dark eyes narrowed at the Wizard, and was handed two folded up parchments. The old Dwarf, Balin came over to the tinkerer and me as we opened up our twin contracts.

"It's just the usual; summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said, pointing out the fine print on both our contracts. The tinkerer didn't say anything, just nodded.

"F-funeral arrangements?" I could feel myself start to shake as I ripped the contract open wider. I started to pace and mutter as I read.

"Oh, up to but not exceeding one fifteenth total profit if any. Seems fair. Present company shall not be liable for injuries including but not limited to laceration, evisceration... incineration?" I yelped, turning wide eyed to the company of Dwarves.

"Oh, aye! He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye!" The Dwarf with the ridiculous hat said, wagging his fingers. I could feel the breath leave my lungs at the mere thought!

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be f-fine. Feel a bit faint." I said shakily, back stepping out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. I just wanted to get to my arm chair and sit down.

"Think furnace, with wings." The hatted one and the others just followed me out into the sitting room.

"Yeah, I-I-I need air." I stuttered, feeling blackness twinge at the edge of my vision.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash!" He said, as if it wasn't the most horrific thing I'd ever heard.

I will stay conscious, I will stay conscious, I will say conscious…

"No." I muttered, feeling my eyes roll into the back of my head and I fell flat onto my back.

* * *

When I came to, I had hoped that it was all a bad dream.

The fifteen pairs of eyes looming above me told me otherwise.

"Master Boggins, are you alright?" The fat, red headed Dwarf asked, a piece of cheese still clutched in his meaty hand.

"I..It's Baggins! I-I just need to sit quietly for a moment." I said, blinking rapidly. How did I get in my armchair?

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!" Gandalf huffed, but then turned to the tinkerer.

"Read and sign." Gandalf said, opening the tinkerer's contract and rolling it out on the sitting room's coffee table. The tinkerer nodded, stepping up to the very edge of the table, where a large 'X' marked where he was to sign his name.

Curious, abet a tad dizzy, I peered at the tinkerer. If he wrote his name, I would be able to see it. What if the tinkerer's name was just Tinkerer? That would be a horrid name. My brow furrowed as a pale, thin hand came from the depths of the half-cloak and took the quill out of Gandalf's grasp.

The tinkerer seemed confused for a moment, looking up and waving Gandalf down to his height. Whispering one more in the Wizard's ear, Gandalf nodded and made a strange motion with his hand.

"Just remember, Master Oakenshield..the contract is binding." Gandalf laughed slyly as the tinkerer's hand flew across the contract in one fluid motion. I felt my mouth drop open as I read and re-read the name that was scrawled out in a shaky line.

_Kyrie Seneca Levistone. _

"Meet your tinkerer, Kyrie." Gandalf said, smiling at the look of shock on Thorin and the other Dwarves faces. The name read to me as Keer-ie, but was pronounced Keer-e-aye, which seemed strange yet eloquent. Quickly, Gandalf tugged at the back of the Tinkerer's hood, having it drop around her shoulders, and causing the half cape to open up.

The biggest pair of mismatched eyes and dishwater blonde hair caught the candlelight. Her eyes, one the color of the evening sky when blue meets yellow, becoming a magnificent teal and her other eye was the same shade of hazel as my polished kitchen table.

"WHAT!?" Thorin shouted, standing and glaring up at Gandalf, who did not flinch. "You bring a woman in my midst?! She will perish on this quest."

"Lady Kyrie is this company's tinkerer, there's her name, right under your signature." Gandalf protected the girl, who was ignoring the Dwarves and kept reading her already signed contract.

I watched her, the quiet creature that Gandalf had snuck into my home. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment and horror. A lady, in my Hobbit hole, and not once was she properly offered a cup of tea, or had a chair offered for her! The _pure _shame! My Father is rolling in his grave at my lack of manners..even if she was able to hide herself!

Her skin was a pretty pale and she was dressed appropriately, a little…strangely though, for a long quest. She wore a tight corset like top with an open midriff, showing off her slim, muscled stomach. I turned my eyes away quickly, slightly nervous with the amount of skin showing. Her brown trousers were lined with buckles from hip to ankle and a dark brown half cloak that fell to her knees.

"Don't expect me to protect her, or this Hobbit of yours." Thorin growled.

That's right, focus on the angry Dwarf instead of watching the tinkerer.

I think Thorin can only communicate in growls, shouts and hisses.

"Lady Kyrie doesn't need protection. Raised by the Ents, she is ready for any foe." Gandalf said. Kyrie pushed her half cloak behind her, revealing her whole body. At both her hips were two daggers, and there was a small bag attached to her left hip.

"Well, what of the Hobbit?" Thorin asked snidely.

"Oh, no, no, no! Not me, not I!" I shouted, shakily standing to my feet. Gandalf huffed, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the sitting room. I was shoved into one of my plush chairs rather rudely, I even almost spilt my tea!

"When did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you?" Gandalf asked, shaking his head as if he knew who I was! As if he knew what I like! Maybe I like my doilies and my mother's dishes!

"I don't need anything other than my home, my books, and my maps." I snipped at the Wizard, who shook his head in disapproval.

"The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there." Gandalf tried to _'reason'_ with me.

"I can't just go running off into the blue! I am a Baggins of Bag End!" I gave another reason why I couldn't just up and rush off into the wild!

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf said. Apparently he thought it was appropriate for him to tell me about my own family!

"Yes." I huffed, tapping my foot on the floor.

"Well he could! In the Battle of Greenfields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head cleaned off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won and the game of golf invented at the same time." Gandalf said, looking down at me with curious eyes.

"I do believe you made that up." I said dryly, looking up at the sneaky Wizard.

Was he even a Wizard?

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf said, trying to tempt me with tales and stories that I could proudly tell my fellow Hobbits.

Too bad none of them would care of what I say.

..Maybe that's enough to push me to join this company.

NO! That damned Wizard was now playing mind games with me.

But…

" ...Can you promise that I will come back?" I said slowly.

"No. And if you do... you will not be the same."

"That's what I thought. Sorry Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit." I said as politely as I could. I couldn't manage to look the Wizard in his eyes, because I could tell how disappointed he was. Nervously, I got to my feet and made a dash for my bedroom, which had been untouched by my houseguests.

Well, mostly untouched.


	4. Chapter 4: Useless Scholar

Thanks to all my gorgeous reviewers (:

Read and Review (:

* * *

"Will you be coming with us, Mister Baggins?" The Tinker asked from her seat upon my wooden dresser. I hadn't seen the pale woman leave the kitchen, let alone enter my room. The thought of Kyrie and I in a room, a bedroom no less, alone, made me feel nervous and more than a little horrified.

"I..I will not b-be." I managed to choke out as I watched the mismatched eyed girl's brow furrow in confusion.

"So Gandalf was lying this whole time. I figured, but you never know if that man is speaking the truth or lies with all those riddles of his. I was told that you wanted to go on this quest and that you had invited us into your home tonight to celebrate." She spoke softly, biting her lower lip. Her eyes wandered to the corner of the room nervously, she was embarrassed. With barley a noise, she jumped down from the dresser and stood in front of me.

Kyrie was a few inches taller than I, which is still shorter than most beings. Even most of the Dwarves towered over me, even though I'm rather tall for a Hobbit. I watched nervously as the girl stood still for a few seconds, watching me with a curious glance. In the darker light of the bedroom, Kyrie's skin seemed to look like the color of cream, the shadows dancing across her face making it hard to read most of her expressions.

"I'm sorry for our intrusion, Mister Baggins. Good night." The Tinker said softly, bowing her head before she danced around me to get to the door. She wasn't the most graceful creature I've ever seen, she did almost knock over my rocking chair on her way out, but she didn't make one sound other than the jingle of the bells on her ankles.

* * *

**Kyrie's POV**

That night, Baggins let all of us camp out in his house.

Well, I'm not really sure that he invited us to stay, but the poor guy stormed off to his bedroom before he could shoo us out. When I went in the bedroom and spoke to him, he didn't tell me to try and push the rest of the company out. Gandalf seemed a little put off by Bilbo's dismissal, but he seemed to be in better spirits after the Dwarves started breaking out their pipe-weed.

When the candle light began to dwindle, the Dwarves seemed to congregate around the large, roaring fireplace. As Thorin walked past me to lean against the mantle, he sent me the chilliest glare I had ever felt. I refused to wilt under his gaze and stared back until he took a deep breath and started leading his men in a song.

It was one of the most beautiful songs I'd ever heard, and that's saying something! Many bands of merry minstrels happened to pass Fangorn forest, but none of them compared to the sounds of the heartbroken Dwarves.

After the musical, I was able to share one of the guest rooms with Gandalf, and three Dwarves named Kili, Fili, and Bofur. We let Gandalf sleep in the bed, even though it was a little too small for his size. I took rest upon the rather fancy looking couch and the three Dwarves slept on the floor next to the edge of the couch, curled up in their bed rolls.

"So, Kelly.." Bofur said, pulling his strange hat from his head.

"_Kyrie._." I corrected, watching Bofur from my spot on the couch.

"_Kyrie_..are you a good tinkerer, or are you a good tinkerer like how Mr. Baggins' is a good burglar?" Bofur asked, Fili and Kili nodding their heads in agreement. Gandalf didn't say anything, I wouldn't be surprised if the old man slept for a month after his sleepless journey here.

"I'm decent at what I do. What do you three do?" I asked, readjusting the warm patchwork blankets that I had found in the closet.

"We're our Uncle's nephews." Fili said, nodding to his brother, Kili.

Apparently Dwarves like to point out the obvious.

"Oh, that's surprising." I taunted, getting the Dwarves to laugh. "So you two are princes! That's pretty astounding. What about you, Bofur?"

"Me cousin Bifur and me was toy makers." Bofur seemed a little embarrassed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, a fellow creator." I smiled, getting the hatted-Dwarf to smile back.

"Gandalf said you were raised by those tree-people, what was that like?" Kili asked.

"The Ents, yeah." I said, staring up at the rounded, wooden ceiling. "My Papi is an Ent. They're a pretty good group of people. Very strong, stubborn, intelligent." I said, sighing. Kili seemed to recognize my melancholic sigh and picked up the conversation.

"Hm, sounds just like us Dwarves!" Kili chuckled, elbowing his brother, who elbowed Bofur, and then all three burst out in peals of laughter. I felt my chest warm as laughter filled the room. Nothing was as horrible as a full, but silent room.

"Some of us like to sleep!" Came the annoyed grumble of a certain Wizard. Kili, Fili, Bofur, and I looked at each other nervously. Smirking, we giggled quietly before curling in to our beds.

I'm just happy I'm not sleeping in the back of that damned cart again.

* * *

"Here, Kyrie, you can ride Cupcake." Nori said, helping me up into the saddle of a chocolate brown pony with a white mane. I had my small duffle pack attached to the back of the saddle, which gave me something to lean back into, making the ride a little more comfortable.

"Are you good with ponies, Miss Kyrie?" Ori asked, mounting his own pony, Buttercup.

"Please, call me Key! None of this Miss nonsense." I laughed, running my fingers through my pony's mane. "And not so much. I've seen horses and ponies before, but ever gotten to close. There are deer in the forest, that's close though, right?" I asked, nervously picking up the reins.

A grunt alerted me to someone standing beside me. Looking up, there was a large Dwarf standing next to me, grumbling and pulling the reigns out of my hands. Grunting once more, the Dwarf, who I recognized as Bofur's cousin Bifur, adjusted the reins before shoving them in my hands. Grabbing ahold of my hands, he pushed them down to rest against my legs.

"Thanks! Maybe I can get used to riding a pony." I joked, but Bifur didn't laugh. My smile dropped as I eyed the massive, black axe piece that was sticking out of his head. How the hell didn't I notice that before? Maybe because the axe was the same shade of black as his hair? Apparently I had stared for too long, causing Bifur to make another non-committal noise and mount his own stead. Bifur made a strange hand signal and maneuvered his steed beside mine.

"Don't mind him, Lassie. Bifur's had a hard time talking ever since an Orc sent that axe into his head." Balin said kindly, tugging on one of the curling ends of his white beard.

"That sounds frightful!" I gasped, turning to look at Bifur as he started grumbling and making more strange motions with his hands. Balin hummed, seemingly understanding whatever Bifur was saying.

"He says it is not too bad. Most of the company can understand his hand signals, it's called Iglishmêk ." Balin said, his eyes watching Bifur's quickly moving hands.

"If you want the Lassie to be able to understand you, slow your mitts!" Balin said, earning a glare and snort from the mute Dwarf. I took that as a sign to watch Bifur's hands, which made a slow circular motion and then five strange hand signals.

"He said _'My name is Bifur'_. The hand signals have a whole alphabet, and its own vocabulary." Balin said, as I stared wide-eyed at Bifur.

"Is it common for Dwarves to go…mute?" I asked, watching as Bifur turned to Oin and started to sign-speak to him. Balin hummed, nodding his head as Thorin let out a loud "_Ashf"_, which I guess is Dwarfish for us to move out, since all the ponies started slowly riding us out of The Shire.

"When one is battling as often as us Dwarves, blows to the head are common, so some..disabilities are not an uncommon misfortune among our people. We are also a mining people. It's very difficult to hear in mines, so Iglishmêk is a must." Bofur answered, the hatted Dwarf having heard me and Balin's conversation.

"Oh..is it hard to learn?" I questioned, eyeing some of the others who were muttering to the youngest Dwarf, Ori, who was writing something down in a brown, leather bound journal.

"Not very, I can show you if you'd like." Bofur offered, smiling.

"That would be nice!" I said, turning my head to Bifur. "Then you and I could have little chats and actually understand each other." I said, a little nervous as I finished my sentence. I expected the big, strong Dwarf to snort or growl at me. Why would he want to have 'little chats' with me anyway?

I was pleasantly surprised when the axe-headed Dwarf smiled, his beard lifting up very high along with his lips. I felt myself let out a relaxing chuckle, it was nice to know that even though Bifur looked like a hard-ass, he was a good Dwarf, based on first impressions of course.

"I bet a row of my best hair beads that the Hobbit will join us." Kili's happy shout from the very front of the company caught my attention. I saw Ori scribbling furiously in his journal as the other Dwarves shouted out their predictions on Bilbo joining in on the adventure.

"What do you think, Gandalf?" The fattest Dwarf, Bombur, asked. I felt a little bad for the pony he was on until I noticed that his pony was rather large herself.

"I believe that Master Bilbo will not only join us, but he will join us within the hour." Gandalf seemed rather positive in his chosen burglar.

Me, not so much.

Why would Baggins come along with us? He seemed like the typical prim and proper man that Papi told me about, the kind of man that he would have called a "sissy". Baggins has all the comforts and luxuries he'd ever need in that Hobbit-hole of his, and I doubt someone would want to leave that for a tough adventure.

Plus, Baggins probably wouldn't be able to last without his beloved plates and doilies.

"What about you, Key?" Dori asked, eager to get more of the company in on the betting.

"I would bet that Baggins won't come, but I don't have anything to bet." I shrugged, slowly becoming comfortable with the strange gait of the pony.

"Gandalf obviously made the wrong choice." Thorin said, shooting the Wizard a glare. Gandalf just smiled back at the kingly Dwarf, who growled back.

"Thorin obviously needs to have a little more faith." Gandalf teased back, earning another growl from Thorin. I felt myself shiver at the Dwarf's warning growl. I'd heard the same from some of the wolves and bears from the forest, and you never messed with a growling animal!

Note to self, Dwarves growl like bears when agitated.

* * *

We were about an hour out of The Shire now, and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Kili and Fili had trotted me and Cupcake around, introducing us to all the other ponies. My favorites had to be my own pony, Cupcake, Bofur's pony, Peony, Kili's pony, Tea, and the pony that was meant for Baggins, Syrup.

"Why do the ponies have such..sweet names?" I giggled, clicking my tongue happily at Nori's pony, Noodle. I expected the Dwarves' ponies to have names that were a little more..rugged. Maybe named in that language that Thorin seemed so fond of leading his men with.

"Don't ask us! Gloin's small boy Gimli named them." Bombur said, smiling at his axe wielding kin. "Such a sweet boy, you have. So polite, but strong! Good appetite, too!"

Gloin puffed his chest out at the praise of his son. I suddenly was hit with a wave of pity. I hadn't thought of these Dwarves of being separated from their families. Just as I was about to ask Gloin about his son, when I caught the sound of someone screaming.

"Wait! Wait! I'm coming along! I signed it! Waaaaaait for me!"

The whole company stalled, the ponies shifting nervously as a rather familiar Hobbit came rushing up the hillside. Baggins was running up the hill, the long company contract waving behind him. He looked a little too dressy to be going on an adventure: brown cropped trousers, a white shirt, a deep green waistcoat, a maroon colored coat, and no shoes.

"Master Baggins!" Bofur said happily, probably because he was one of the rare few that had bet on Baggins coming along.

"I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Baggins shouted louder, even though all of us had stopped. He was breathing heavily as he stumbled up to Thorin and Balin, holding up his signed contract. Balin took the contract, practically sticking his nose against the paper as he read and re-read the contract quickly.

"All seems in order." Balin said, nodding to Thorin, who seemed a little irritated at Baggins' arrival. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"See, you must have faith Master Thorin." Gandalf said wisely as he tugged on the reins of his horse, Shalty. I think he had left his old donkey back at The Shire. That old donkey deserves a damn long break!

"Give him a pony." Thorin hissed, jerking his head in the lone pony's direction. The pony meant for Baggins, Syrup, nickered happily, even as her rider started to refuse her.

"Oh, no thank you!" Baggins said quickly, turning to march alongside the rest of the horse astride company. "I'm much happier on foot, thank you. Allergic to horse hair and all." He said, but anyone with eyes could tell that he was lying.

"Why not get on the pony, Baggins. It's less walking." I said, trotting beside the walking Hobbit, looking down on him from a higher height than usual. Baggins shot me a slightly dirty look, kind of like he was looking down on me, metaphorically of course.

"Not all of us are lazy." Baggins said, sticking his nose in the air. I huffed, my brows furrowing. Sure, the Hobbit had a bad night last night, but I don't recall doing one thing! I didn't toss any of my belongings around, didn't walk mud into his house, I barley even had any of his food! I had apologized for being an unwanted guest! I even straightened up the guest room that I had shared with Gandalf, Fili, Kili, and Bofur!

"You rude little creature." I huffed again, tugging at Cupcake's reigns and leading her away from Baggins. I heard him stuttering, slightly embarrassed by his snappy attitude towards me, and a little shocked by the attitude I threw right back at him.

Needless to say, a short while later, Baggins found himself astride Syrup, thanks to a rather handy Fili and Kili. The rude creature was pouting like a child, holding onto his reins strangely. He was holding his arms out stiffly, the reins held high. Bifur, who was riding next to me, rolled his eyes and quickly did a few hand signs.

"He says: '_Hobbit worse at riding than you'_." Ori translated for the older Dwarf, who smiled when I snickered. Baggins' back stiffened, clearly having heard us, but I couldn't find any pity for him. Not after snapping at me for trying to be nice and start a conversation with him.

Suddenly, Baggins started to sneeze rather violently. He turned around to poke around through his back pack, his face slowly becoming pale and his expression becoming more worried as time passed and he couldn't find whatever he was looking for.

"Wait! We have to go back!" Baggins said, jerking at the reins of his pony, which refused to stop.

"Why might that be, burglar?" Dori asked, the company turning their heads to look at Baggins with curious looks.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" Baggins said, as if he had left his favorite child at home. All the Dwarves were quiet for a moment before they burst into laughter, clearly directed at the poor Hobbit. Baggins' cheeks turned a bright pink hue. One of the Dwarves ripped a piece of fabric off his pants and threw it back to the Hobbit, who jerked away from the dirty cloth.

"Nasty!" Baggins muttered to himself, glaring down at the brown strip of cloth that his pony trod over. Rolling my eyes, I slowly maneuvered Cupcake and clicked at her to speed up a little. Quicker than I would like, I was riding next to Baggins.

"Here, Baggins." I grumbled, digging my hand into the side pocket of my bag and pulled out a faded green colored cloth. One of the two hankies that my M'ammy packed for me all those years ago. Baggins seemed taken aback by my offer, but slowly reached his hand out, as if I was going to yank the cloth away.

"Thank you, Keera." Baggins said sincerely, dabbing at his slightly runny nose. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. Could men simply not understand and remember 'Kyrie'? It's five damned letters!

"It's Kyrie, Baggins." I said as nicely as I could. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on the poor guy. This trip is going to be very hard for him. There's no reason to add drama to an already stressful and dangerous quest.

"It's Bilbo, Kyrie." Baggins, uh..Bilbo, said, nodding his head.

"It's Key, actually." I nodded my head back, sending Bilbo a small smile. "Do you know where we exactly are?" I asked, hoping he could tell me. Kili and Fili thought '_not in The Shire'_ was a decent location.

"We're just about to enter the Old Forest. After that, there's Bree. I believe we'll be stopping there." Bilbo said, folding the handkerchief into a neat triangle and tucking it into his breast pocket. Now that I look at it, the green hanky matched Bilbo's waistcoat very well.

"Oh…and where are we heading?" I felt a little stupid asking. I knew the quest was to help the Dwarves take back their home by killing the dragon, but I didn't exactly know where that was.

"Erebor, The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo said, cocking his head to the side.

"And..where is that exactly?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. The Ents had no such things as maps, why would a tree ever need to leave it's forest? When Gandalf was telling me which roads we were taking to The Shire, I'd smiled and pretended I knew what he was talking about.

"One moment." Bilbo said, going to search through his pack. He pulled out a crisp looking parchment, somehow maneuvered his pony closer beside mine, and opened the parchment. I could understand the pictures, but I have no clue what the words said.

"This is one of my grandfather's old maps. See, we're here." Bilbo said, pointing at a cluster of trees on the map.

"And this is where we're going." He said, his finger sliding over the map. My eyes widened as his finger kept moving, finally stopping at an illustration of a mountain.

"Holy…" I found myself voiceless. This quest was going to take forever!

"Where..ah! Here, Entwood Forest, also known as Fangorn Forest." Bilbo said, his eyes focused on a large batch of trees on the map. Smiling, I let my finger touch the drawing of my home.

"Where were you born?" Bilbo asked, his eyes scanning the map.

"A small village South West of Fangorn." I said, still looking at Fangorn. "It was called Seahold."

" Huh, how do you spell that?" Bilbo asked after searching the map silently for a few minutes. I felt myself internally groan. Bilbo was obviously well educated, I didn't want him knowing that I can't read or write anything besides numbers. For the sake of everything holy, I had to whisper and ask Gandalf how to write my name correctly on the damned contract!

"….It should be right where the Angren River meets the sea." I evaded the question, and it seemed to satiate the Hobbit, who quickly found the river and the unmarked area of where my home once was. I hope that Bilbo doesn't start breaking out any books, or he might find out that I'm an utterly useless scholar.


End file.
